<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this feels like some bullshit teenage summer dream by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552488">this feels like some bullshit teenage summer dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream had never actually believed in romantic soulmates. What was there to believe?</p><p>The idea that there’s someone made for someone else, someone made for him specifically, makes his skin crawl. Because really, why does he have to be made for someone? Why does he have to slot perfectly with someone and fill up all the little gaps? Why can’t he just be him? Why can’t he get to choose who he wants?</p><p>Why doesn’t he even get a choice for who he gets to love?</p><p>or, Dream thinks about having a romantic soulmate and Sap does his best to calm him down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this feels like some bullshit teenage summer dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii dedicated to the hari's hoes discord but ESPECIALLY to my platonic soulmate hari &lt;333</p><p>in case i didnt explain it well, in this world you have a platonic soulmate and a romantic soulmate :]</p><p>title from striptease by carwash !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream had never actually believed in romantic soulmates. What was there to believe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that there’s someone made for someone else, someone made for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically, makes his skin crawl. Because really, why does he have to be made for someone? Why does he have to slot perfectly with someone and fill up all the little gaps? Why can’t he just be him? Why can’t he get to choose who he wants?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why doesn’t he even get a choice for who he gets to love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deserves to choose, he deserves to have the most important decision in his life made by him. He deserves this, most certainly. But the world doesn’t think that. The universe doesn’t think that, they don’t think he should get this choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’s going to be made for someone, he should get to choose who that person is. If he’s going to be with someone for his life, someone who he’ll be with in more ways than one, he should get to fucking choose that. He should get to decide what his life will go. He should get this choice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life already sucks, he already didn't get to choose this life, whether he wanted to live or die, so why should he not be allowed another decision? Why shouldn’t he-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, asshole.” He startles, and turns to Sap, who’s staring at him with a soft smile. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sap opens up his arms, and Dream nearly dives into them, resting his head on Sap’s chest as his best friend wraps his arms around him, comforting him the best that he can. He doesn’t dive though, only walks over to sit down, and Sap pulls him into one of his signature hugs, his arms warm around Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is nice, as he stays in Sap’s arms, and he finds himself relaxing into his best friend’s arms, the air settling around them as his pounding heart slows, as his blood flows freely, as his brain stops trying to work against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music that plays softly from the side of the room certainly helps him, and his eyes feel heavy as he lies there, and he doesn’t move or show any sign when Sap moves, standing up as carefully as he can, still holding Dream. Only, he shifts the boy in his arms to a position to where he can hold him soundly, bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn't care, though. He only settles his head on Sap’s shoulder and closes his eyes as he carries him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He says ‘his’, but really, it’s Sap’s as well. His friend comes over so much and stays the night so much that it’s been claimed as his bed as well. Especially since he'll always sleep in the bed to help Dream with his rare nightmares. Because he always helps with them, no matter what time in the morning it is or what the nightmare is about or anything. The only thing Sap ever focuses on is if Dream can breathe and if he’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he always wipes the tears away, always puts a hand on his skin to ground him, always helps him in whatever way that he can. He never asks what it’s about or what ever happened to make this happen to Dream. He only ever says softly “Are you okay?” and uses a thumb to wipe the tears away, and Dream only ever shakes his head and sob out a no before wrapping his arms around his best friend and crying into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only ever thinking of Dream, only ever helping Dream, and it always makes Dream cry harder, always makes his hands shake as he grips Sap’s shirt, as his body is warmed up by Sap, the fucking human furnace. He always buries his face into Sap’s shirt and cries, and Sap always hugs him back until Dream either falls asleep or until Dream stops crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sap always helps him, always, without question, and Dream can’t ever thank him enough.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sap sets him down on the bed first, pulling the covers up over him, and he blearily opens his eyes to watch his friend as he disappears into the bathroom with a pair of clothes, coming out changed, and he throws them into the dirty clothes basket before he catches Dream’s eye and smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment and I’ll get in bed, alright?” Sap says, and Dream nods, lightly, and watches as Sap disappears back to the bathroom, before tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he thinks about how fucked up the universe is a lot, how messed up they are for not giving him a choice, but he does have to say that he is glad that he got Sapnap as his soulmate (platonic one, of course. They may have been each other's first kiss, but they don’t think of each other like that in the slightest).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t trade Sapnap for the world. He’s like his brother, someone who he wouldn’t ever want to leave him. He loves him with all of his heart and more, loves him with everything in his body. He’d trade everything in the world if he got to be with Sap forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man is his soulmate, and he has his heart, has his body in a grasp that he can never escape. He could ask for anything and Dream would do it for him. He has him in his grasp, and he doesn’t even think that Sap knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves him so much, and he hopes that Sap feels the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sap comes out of the bathroom a moment later, his breath minty, and he turns out the lights before he climbs in the bed, pulling the covers over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before Dream is moving in the bed, turning over to lie across Sap’s chest, and Sap allows him, smiling softly when Dream moves without opening his eyes, already knowing his way to Sap blind. He’d be able to find Sap blind, be able to identify him from a lineup without ever having to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be able to find him in the world even if he didn’t know where he was. He could be across the ocean and Dream would find him the next day, airplane tickets in his back pocket and his wallet in hand. He could find him anywhere, and Sap could do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence settles over the room, and he’s nearly fallen asleep before he thinks, his mind moving too fast for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… do you think I’ll ever find my soulmate?” His voice is quiet when he speaks, and the arms that are settled over him move, just for a second, before returning. “Like, my romantic soulmate. My mind won’t stop thinking about it and I already had a panic attack over it and just… I needed to ask you, because I can trust you. Fully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.” Sap speaks softly, a hand moving up to play with Dream’s hair, calming Dream down even further. “There’s a plan the universe set out for us, and I think we just have to wait for it to get to our part, alright? The universe will get to us eventually, and we just need to let it run its course. We have a path, and it will happen. We only need to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if the universe doesn’t have anything for me? What if I’m the one person they forgot to plan for?” Dream asks, and Sap’s hand never falters, never stops in his hair, and Dream can find himself slowly falling asleep as Sap’s voice soothes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll make your own path, then. One for you, one that you’ll love. If the universe forgot about you, I sure as hell won’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@sootswilbur on tumblr :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>